Rencontres
by Lilou0803
Summary: Au début de l'épisode 10 "sleeping beauty", après l'explosion de ses bureaux, Josef est présumé mort. Les souvenirs remontent...
1. Josef

**Au début de l'épisode 10 (sleeping beauty), Josef est présumé mort après l'explosion de ses bureaux, les souvenirs remontent.  
**

**Disclaimers : l'univers et les personnages de Moonlight appartiennent à Ron Koslow etTrevor Munson**

* * *

**Rencontres**

(1- Josef)

**...**

En raccrochant son téléphone, il se sentait plus léger, presque soulagé. Coraline s'était enfin réveillée, et même si la nouvelle n'atténuait en rien l'horreur de ce qui venait d'arriver, un rayon d'espoir venait enfin percer les ténèbres qui avaient recouvert sa vie depuis que l'info était tombée, en plein cœur de la nuit : Les bureaux du richissime trader Josef Kostan venaient d'être entièrement détruits par une explosion sans doute d'origine criminelle, et il y avait de fortes présomptions pour que plusieurs personnes dont lui-même aient péri dans l'attentat. Mick s'était immédiatement rendu sur les lieux. Lui n'avait aucun doute, c'était le soir de leur partie de poker hebdomadaire, il savait que Josef et au moins deux autres personnes étaient présentes au moment de l'explosion, et sans un rendez-vous retardé à la dernière minute par un client, il aurait du s'y trouver aussi. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus ici pour ce soir, il allait passer à l'hôpital avant de rentrer chez lui.

La voix de l'infirmière le fit presque sursauter.

- Quelques minutes seulement, elle est encore très faible !

Elle paraissait tellement vulnérable, allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital qu'il avait presque de la peine à se persuader que c'était bien son ex-femme qui gisait là.  
Elle avait toujours su lire en lui comme dans un livre.

- Mick ! On dirait que tu as perdu quelqu'un !

- C'est le cas… Josef est mort.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je me souviens du jour où je vous ai présentés, tu le trouvais prétentieux et arrogant, lui pensait que tu n'avais pas l'étoffe d'un vampire… Qui aurait pu s'imaginer un seul instant que vous deviendriez les meilleurs amis au monde.

La vision d'un Josef souriant et désinvolte s'imposa à lui et un étau broya son cœur dans sa poitrine.

- Oui… Et maintenant il est parti.

L'espace d'un battement de cœur, l'ombre de l'ami disparu envahit la chambre, ranimant les souvenirs.

Beverly Hills, Los Angeles, été 1952.

_Il s'apprêtait à battre en retraite dans la villa, il savait qu'il faudrait bien qu'il finisse un jour ou l'autre par s'y habituer, mais il n'arrivait décidément pas à se sentir à son aise dans ces soirées de rupins. Ces gens-là ne feraient jamais partie des siens, il n'était pas de leur milieu, et n'avait nulle envie de devenir comme eux. Les stars qui planaient au firmament de la gloire, en dépit de leurs belles déclarations sur « la grande famille des artistes », méprisaient ouvertement le modeste musicien d'orchestre qu'il était resté, et lorsqu'il animait leurs soirées, il restait transparent aux yeux des riches privilégiés qui l'employaient.  
Il sourit pour lui-même, il était injuste, il n'avait pas été transparent aux yeux de Coraline._

_- Mick !_

_De l'autre côté de la piscine, une jeune femme blonde agitait la main, lui faisant signe de l'attendre. Décidément, il avait tout faux, ce soir, toutes les stars ne se ressemblaient pas._

_- Norma ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais invitée._

_- Je ne le suis pas, c'est Marylin qui est invitée… Quelle barbe ces réceptions !_

_La fête battait son plein dans les jardins de la luxueuse demeure perchée sur les hauteurs de Beverly Hills, la nuit était douce, et le champagne coulait à flots._

_- De quoi est-ce que tu te plains ? Tu es enfin arrivée là ou tu as toujours voulu être, on ne parle plus que de toi à Hollywood : Marylin Monroe la star montante de la Fox !_

_- Arrête de te moquer, Mick, tu me connais mieux que ça ! Pour eux, je ne suis qu'un morceau de viande sans cervelle. _

_Il balaya d'un regard appréciateur les formes épanouies de la jeune femme, moulée dans une robe fourreau qui ne dissimulait rien de ses avantages._

_- Un morceau de viande très appétissant… Aïïï, ma cheville !_

_- Un jour, je serai reconnue pour mon talent !_

_Il l'avait connue quelques années auparavant, lorsque la jeune starlette aux longs cheveux châtains s'appelait encore Norma Jean Baker et qu'ils fréquentaient tous deux les mêmes repaires pour artistes fauchés. Ils avaient même failli travailler ensemble, une fois. Pour elle, le temps des vaches maigres était désormais révolu, mais le voile de détresse au fond de ses yeux était toujours là._

_- Tu es venue seule ?_

_- Joe n'a pas voulu venir, il a une sainte horreur de ces sauteries… Moi, je n'ai pas le choix, service commandé, je fais la promotion de l'article !_

_Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même, les bras levés, vida son verre cul-sec et cueillit au vol une autre coupe au passage sur un plateau.  
Les fêtes de Miss Duvall comptaient parmi les plus fastueuses de Los Angeles et les plus prestigieuses célébrités auraient donné, donnaient souvent, une fortune pour y être invitées, un peu plus tôt, il avait aperçu Elisabeth Taylor et Michael Wilding, les jeunes mariés en vue du moment, et Coraline, assise dans un fauteuil en rotin, était en grande conversation avec Gary Cooper qui triomphait dans « le train sifflera trois fois »._

_- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, Norma._

_- Ça m'aide à faire semblant ! Tu joues, ce soir ? Je n'ai pas reconnu tes musiciens._

_- Non, je… En fait, j'habite ici._

_- Ici ? Tu veux dire… Non ! Tu vis avec Coraline Duvall ?_

_- Garde ça pour toi, d'accord ? On va se marier. _

_- Mais c'est merveilleux ! Oh Mick, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !_

_- C'est encore un secret, OK ?_

_- Ça restera entre nous, croix de bois croix de fer… Tiens, quand on parle du loup, voilà ta dulcinée… Qui est le beau garçon avec elle ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien._

_Le couple qui s'avançait vers eux ne courrait aucun risque de passer inaperçu. Coraline, moulée dans une robe de soirée écarlate, pouvait sans aucun complexe rivaliser avec n'importe laquelle de ses éblouissantes invitées, quand à l'homme qui l'accompagnait, sa suprême élégance, qui frappait tout un chacun au premier coup d'œil, devait plus à sa façon de se mouvoir qu'à sa tenue décontractée. Il émanait de lui, malgré sa jeunesse, un magnétisme et une séduction tellement innés, que les mâles présents s'en sentaient instinctivement menacés et se rapprochaient ostensiblement de leurs compagnes, comme pour affirmer leur propriété. Les femmes qu'il croisait se taisaient brusquement et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux. L'image d'un grand fauve se forma dans son esprit, et Mick sentit à la fois une vague d'antipathie et une étrange attirance l'envahir. Il ne put s'empêcher de grommeler entre ses dents un « bellâtre » rageur, tout en reconnaissant au fond de lui-même que c'était uniquement la jalousie qui lui avait dicté ce qualificatif, dont le jeune homme n'aurait pas pu être plus éloigné. Marylin lui donna une tape sur le bras avec un clin d'œil taquin :_

_- Vilain jaloux ! Avant de décocher un sourire éblouissant au séduisant inconnu._

_Coraline prit la parole, l'air enjoué._

_- Mick ! Je te cherchais. Marylin, vous êtes absolument divine… Est-ce que je devrais être jalouse ?_

_- Nous…_

_- Je plaisante, voyons, je sais que vous êtes de vieux amis, tous les deux ! Elle se tourna vers son compagnon. A propos de vieilles connaissances, voici Ch…_

_Le jeune homme, qui s'était emparé d'une main et des yeux de Marylin lui coupa vivement la parole, s'attirant un regard perplexe._

_- Josef… Josef Konstantin. Je n'imaginais pas en débarquant ici ce soir à l'improviste, avoir le bonheur de faire la connaissance de la plus belle étoile de notre galaxie !_

_Se présenta t-il en effleurant de ses lèvres, avec une aisance de grand seigneur, le bout des doigts de la main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. La jeune star semblait s'être pétrifiée, et pour une fois, se trouvait à court de ces réparties spirituelles qui démentaient l'image de magnifique poupée un peu simplette que les studios lui avaient fabriquée._

_- Et voilà ! Le charme de Josef a encore frappé ! J'espère que tu n'envisages pas de monter une maison de production à L.A., les autres studios n'auraient plus qu'à mettre la clé sous la porte, tu leur piquerais toutes leurs stars !_

_- Tu me surestimes, ma chère Coraline... Mais ne me défies pas, je pourrais être tenté !_

_Avec un sourire désinvolte, le dénommé Josef s'inclina devant la jeune femme brune, qui se tourna vers Mick en riant._

_- Tout ce que touche Josef se transforme en or ! Il est de passage en Californie et m'a demandé l'hospitalité pour quelques jours, c'est un ami de très longue date. J'espère que vous sympathiserez._

_Mick se força à grimacer un semblant de sourire en tendant la main à Josef._

_- Ravi de vous connaître. Le ton démentait la chaleur du propos, et un éclair d'ironie brilla dans les yeux de son interlocuteur._

_- Moi de même, Coraline m'a beaucoup parlé de vous._

_- Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire autant, elle est très discrète sur sa vie en général, et ses amis en particulier._

_- Ah oui ? il lança un regard mi- amusé mi- intrigué à la jeune femme … mais préserver le mystère, réserver des surprises, n'est-ce pas aussi l'un des secrets de son charme ? Elle m'a dit que vous étiez musicien, j'adore la musique !_

_Sans transition, il pirouetta vers la jeune actrice qui continuait à le fixer, comme fascinée._

_- M'accorderez-vous l'inoubliable faveur d'une danse, Miss Monroe ? _

_Fit-il en l'enlaçant sans attendre de réponse. Mick se tourna vers Coraline._

_- D'où est-ce qu'il sort celui-là ? _

_- Josef vit à New-York, c'est un de mes plus vieux amis. _

_- Crétin arrogant et prétentieux… S'ils sont tous sur ce modèle, tes vieux amis, on se passe aisément de les connaître ! Il en rajoutait à dessein, parfaitement conscient que le charisme du jeune homme pouvait rapidement abattre n'importe quelles défenses, y compris les siennes._

_- Ne t'arrête pas à ta première impression, je t'assure qu'il gagne à être connu… S'il te plait Mick, montre-toi un peu sociable ! De toute façon, il ne reste que quelques jours._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a eu entre vous ?_

_- Je te l'ai dit, c'est un ami, je le connais depuis… depuis une éternité, tu ne vas pas être jaloux de tous les hommes que je connais, tout de même !_

_- De tous ceux que tu connais, que tu as connus et que tu connaîtras. Il l'enlaça et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux avant de poser ses lèvres à la naissance de son cou. Elle frémit sous la caresse, mais se dégagea en riant._

_- Ben voyons, tu n'as plus qu'à me séquestrer, pendant que tu y es ! Sérieusement, Mick, fais un effort pour Josef, j'aimerais vraiment que vous deveniez amis ! Je sais qu'il a l'air superficiel et frivole au premier abord, mais ce n'est qu'une apparence, c'est quelqu'un de solide et de loyal, sur qui on peut vraiment compter, mais il faut disons… l'apprivoiser, il n'accorde pas sa confiance si facilement._

_- Tant qu'il restera à New-York, je pense qu'on pourra s'entendre… Bon, OK, j'essayerai, mais ça va être dur, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais avoir en commun avec un mec comme lui._

_- On ne sait jamais, Mick, la vie réserve souvent des surprises, vous pourriez avoir bien plus en commun que vous ne croyez l'un et l'autre._

_Coraline s'éloigna, happée par un groupe d'invités et il laissa un moment s'attarder son regard sur le couple enlacé, qui dansait au bord de la piscine, comme isolé du monde. Norma lui avait toujours fait penser à un oiseau fragile, et sous l'aspect lisse et policé de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras, il pressentait un redoutable prédateur, pourtant, était-ce dû à l'espèce d'aura qui les entourait, il sut instinctivement et sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Il n'aurait pu dire quel sentiment, de l'attirance ou de la répulsion, dominait en lui vis-à-vis de cet inconnu. C'était un ami de Coraline, à ça aussi, il faudrait qu'il se fasse. Il secoua la tête, et entra dans la maison._

**TBC**

* * *

******Un très grand merci aux "rewievers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le coeur y est!**


	2. L'ami disparu

**Au début de l'épisode 10 (sleeping beauty), Josef est présumé mort après l'explosion de ses bureaux, les souvenirs remontent.**

**Disclaimers : l'univers et les personnages de Moonlight appartiennent à Ron Koslow etTrevor Munson**

* * *

**Rencontres**

(2- L'ami disparu)

**...**

_..._

_L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée, la fête s'était prolongée jusqu'à l'aube, et la villa avait été plongée dans le sommeil pendant une bonne partie de la journée, seul Mick était sorti, un peu plus tôt.  
Sur la terrasse ombragée, Coraline et Josef prenaient un déjeuner tardif à l'abri du soleil. L'air soudain sérieux, le jeune homme se pencha vers sa compagne._

_- Alors ?_

_- Alors quoi ?_

_- Voyons, Coraline, n'essayes pas de noyer le poisson, je te connais trop bien et depuis trop longtemps ! Tu ne m'as pas fait venir de New-York uniquement pour me présenter Marylin Monroe… Bien qu'elle vaille largement le déplacement !_

_- Tu as raison, en fait, c'est Mick que je voulais te présenter… Je… J'ai… l'intention de l'épouser. Termina-elle très vite._

_Josef rattrapa son verre de justesse._

_- L'ép… ! Tu n'y penses pas ! _

_S'exclama-t-il en suçant sur son doigt une goutte du liquide écarlate qui avait giclé sur sa main. _

_- Justement si, et très sérieusement. Je sais que si je décide d'épouser un humain, je dois en informer le Conseil, tu es l'un des anciens, et tu es mon ami, autant que je m'adresse à toi._

_- Lance est au courant ?_

_- Je suis une grande fille, Lance vit en Europe, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans._

_- Je n'en serais pas aussi certain, si j'étais toi… Et ton… hum… fiancé, il sait, pour… ?_

_- Pas encore._

_- De mieux en mieux ! Tu es complètement folle, ma pauvre Coraline ! Contente-toi de le mettre dans ton lit, ce qui doit d'ailleurs déjà être fait depuis longtemps, et enlève cette idée de ta jolie tête. Tu n'es pas faite pour vivre avec un humain, et même en admettant qu'il accepte un jour d'être transformé, ce dont je doute, il n'a pas l'étoffe d'un vampire. Tôt ou tard, il le regrettera, et toi aussi. Crois-en mon expérience, cette histoire ne pourra que mal se terminer._

_- Ça suffit Charles ! Ou dois-je plutôt t'appeler Josef ? Je t'ai demandé de venir pour te mettre au courant et te présenter Mick, pas pour que tu me fasses la morale ! …Au fait, pourquoi ce changement soudain d'identité ? Tu aurais au moins pu m'avertir, j'ai failli faire une gaffe._

_- Simple précaution, je prépare le terrain, au cas où… Je vis à New-York depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, il va bientôt falloir que je pense à déménager, et L.A. a certains atouts fort séduisants ! J'ai toujours eu un faible pour cette ville. _

_- Et pour les actrices._

_- Penses-tu ! J'aime le climat c'est tout! Avec une légère grimace, il rajusta ses lunettes de soleil, et porta son verre à ses lèvres en souriant… Et les actrices ! Mais tu cherches à détourner la conversation. J'ai bien observé ton « fiancé » et à supposer qu'il soit encore d'accord lorsqu'il saura ce que tu es, parce qu'il n'est pas question que tu ne le mettes pas au courant avant, je ne vois aucune raison impérieuse de m'opposer à ce mariage idiot, que tu ne tarderas d'ailleurs pas à regretter, mais je te demande de réfléchir encore, tu sais ce que je pense des relations sentimentales avec les humains. Ton Mick à l'air d'être un brave garçon, si tu fais ça, tu vas détruire sa vie, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Vous êtes amoureux, Ok ! Profitez-en et laissez faire le temps. _

_- Il m'a demandé de l'épouser._

_- Enfin, Coraline, ce n'est pas…_

_- Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude, je… J'en ai envie moi aussi !_

_- Tu veux dire que… tu l'aimes ? Tu l'aimes… vraiment ? _

_- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça a pu arriver. J'ai essayé de résister, crois-moi, je l'ai quitté, je l'ai trompé, et plus j'essayais et plus j'étais malheureuse. On se déchirait, mais à chaque fois, on se retrouvait. J'ai envie d'essayer, Charles, j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer. Avec lui, j'ai enfin compris le sens du mot « bonheur », je n'avais jamais connu ça avant, même lorsque j'étais encore humaine. Je connais ton point de vue, je ne te demande pas de m'approuver, mais essaye au moins de me comprendre, Charles, tu n'as jamais été amoureux ? Je veux dire vraiment amoureux ?_

_Elle lui avait saisi le poignet et le serrait convulsivement. Le jeune homme avait blêmi, il détourna la tête et avala sa salive._

_- Je … peut-être, il y a longtemps, avant ma transformation. Je… j'ai oublié… j'ai essayé. _

_Il avait prononcé les derniers mots d'une voix étouffée en se levant brusquement. Il lui tournait maintenant le dos._

_- OK ! Fais comme tu l'entends, j'informerai le Conseil, mais souviens-toi qu'amour et bonheur ne sont pas forcément synonymes et ne riment jamais bien longtemps, même entre deux humains, alors entre humain et vampire… tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas mise en garde. Ceci dit, je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit, je ne te conseille pas de le transformer, il n'est pas fait pour être des nôtres. Évite au moins de faire cette bêtise !_

_- Merci, Charles, je suis certaine qu'avec le temps, vous arriverez à vous apprécier, tu verras, lorsque vous aurez vraiment pu faire connaissance, parler…_

_- Josef ! N'oublie pas, ici, c'est Josef ! Et je veux bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, mais la conversation instructive, ce sera pour une autre fois, pour aujourd'hui, tu devras m'excuser, j'ai un rendez-vous, et ensuite un avion à prendre._

_- Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! Fais mes amitiés à Marylin… Au fait, si je ne m'abuse, elle est humaine, non?_

_- Et beaucoup trop attachante, c'est bien pour ça que je rentre à New-York ce soir, il y a trois cent cinquante ans que je fais en sorte d'éviter ce genre de pièges, je ne compte pas m'y laisser prendre maintenant !_

Lorsque Mick était rentré à la villa, il avait été soulagé d'apprendre que le dénommé Josef était déjà reparti pour New-York. Ils s'étaient mariés peu après, dans la plus grande des intimités, une amie de Coraline de passage à Los Angeles et un de ses musiciens leur servant de témoins.  
Cette nuit-là, Coraline avait enfreint toutes les règles de la Communauté en le transformant non seulement sans son consentement, mais en outre sans l'avoir même informé de sa véritable nature. En se réveillant, il avait découvert à la fois que la femme qu'il avait épousée était un vampire, mais en outre qu'elle l'avait transformé en ce qu'il considérait alors comme une créature monstrueuse et démoniaque. Les trois années qui avaient suivis s'étaient avérées les pires de son existence, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de sa nouvelle condition, et sa relation avec Coraline n'avait cessé de se détériorer inexorablement, alternant les périodes de crises et de passion destructrice. Il avait fini par comprendre ses motivations mais n'avait jamais accepté le fait accompli, il ne cessait de se rebeller contre son nouvel état.  
En désespoir de cause, Coraline s'était résignée à affronter la colère de Josef en lui révélant la vérité, et à lui demander son aide. Il avait débarqué à Los Angeles à l'automne de 1955 pour ne plus en repartir. Quelque chose en lui avait changé, il était plus cynique, plus misanthrope que jamais, il était très vite devenu l'un des hommes les plus riches et les plus influents de la ville, faisant et défaisant, depuis ses bureaux, fortunes et réputations, en permanence entouré d'un bataillon de jolies filles qui lui procuraient nourriture et plaisir, parmi lesquelles il papillonnait sans jamais se fixer. En ce sens il était resté le même et prônait plus que jamais son opposition aux relations sérieuses avec les humains.  
Il avait pris en main « l'éducation » de Mick, il était devenu son mentor et une amitié profonde et inconditionnelle s'était très rapidement forgée entre ces deux hommes que tout aurait du séparer. Inconsciemment, Mick pressentait une blessure à vif chez son ami, cette douleur inexprimée qui transparaissait parfois au travers de son regard, les avait en quelque sorte encore plus rapprochés. Petit à petit, chacun était devenu le ciment de l'autre, la partie de lui-même qui l'aidait à rester debout et à continuer la route…

Le présent reprenait ses droits, il ne lui avait fallu qu'un battement de paupières pour revivre tout cela, et c'était là, au pied du lit d'hôpital où gisait celle par qui tout était arrivé, qu'il prenait réellement conscience de la perte irréparable qu'il venait de subir. L'explosion n'avait pas seulement réduit tout un étage en cendres et tué son meilleur ami, elle avait aussi détruit tout ce qui constituait les fondations de son existence depuis plus de cinquante ans. Depuis tout ce temps, Josef avait été l'élément stable et solide sur lequel il s'était appuyé pour continuer à avancer. A sa manière discrète, sans jamais rien en laisser paraître, il l'avait guidé vers les meilleurs choix pour lui. Tout en feignant de se moquer de son altruisme qui le poussait à aider les humains, il avait encouragé sa vocation de détective et aidé à monter son agence. Il en était arrivé, à ses côtés, à presque accepter son nouvel état.  
Son attention se reporta sur Coraline, dont la voix se faisait de plus en plus faible, ses yeux se fermaient irrésistiblement.

- … Si je suis redevenue humaine… c'est pour toi.

- Coraline !

Mais la jeune femme avait de nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, il sortit une seringue toute prête de sa veste et préleva un peu du sang de l'ex-vampire. Il était bien décidé à la fois à venger Josef, et à découvrir le secret de la jeune femme.  
S'il existait vraiment un remède qui puisse le faire redevenir humain, il le trouverait, et pour le moment, le sang de Coraline était sa seule piste.  
Sur le chemin du retour, la voix de son ami résonnait dans sa tête : « il n'y a pas de remède au vampirisme, Mick, c'est une voie à sens unique, il faudra bien qu'un jour ou l'autre tu cesses de lutter contre ta nature ». Leur amitié avait été l'unique chose qui lui avait rendu sa condition supportable, sans son alter-ego, il refusait d'aller plus loin, « _l'éternité, c'est long_ » avait l'habitude de dire Josef en souriant.

- Beaucoup trop long pour l'affronter tout seul, mon ami !

Murmura-t-il en s'engageant dans le couloir qui menait à son appartement. Soudain, il s'arrêta net, humant les odeurs qui lui parvenaient. Beth était là ! Il se remit en marche, pendant que la jeune femme assise par terre devant sa porte se relevait.  
Il n'arrêterait pas de se battre. S'il existait une seule chance, il devait la découvrir et la saisir, peut-être alors trouverait-il le courage de demander à Beth de partager avec lui le reste de sa vie redevenue mortelle. C'était le seul espoir qui lui restait et il s'y accrochait comme un noyé à une planche, pour ne pas hurler sa peine à la nuit.  
Lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras, il sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir pleurer son ami, mais même ce soulagement lui était refusé.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Il ouvrit la porte et se figea sur le seuil, soudain pris d'un vertige incontrôlable, pendant que Beth s'accrochait à son bras à lui faire mal.

- Tu vas rester là sans bouger, ou tu vas essayer de trouver mon assassin ?

Enveloppé dans une de ses robes de chambre, Josef essayait de cacher derrière son sourire, à quel point l'émotion de son ami le touchait.

**TBC**

* * *

**Un très grand merci aux "rewievers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le coeur y est!**


	3. Sarah

**Au début de l'épisode 10 (sleeping beauty), Josef est présumé mort après l'explosion de ses bureaux, les souvenirs remontent.**

**Disclaimers : l'univers et les personnages de Moonlight appartiennent à Ron Koslow etTrevor Munson**

* * *

**Rencontres**

(3- Sarah)

**...**

L'explosion avait détruit tout l'étage, rien ni personne n'aurait pu survivre à un tel cataclysme. Là ou quelques minutes plus tôt se dressait le plus luxueux cadre de travail de LA, s'étalaient désormais ruines fumantes et dévastation, il n'avait pu rien faire pour ses deux amis, et n'était pas très loin de considérer comme un miracle le fait de s'en être sorti indemne, ou presque.

Les vampires ne peuvent pas, comme le prétend le folklore, se changer en chauve-souris ou en fumée, mais certains parmi les plus anciens, possèdent assez de puissance pour maîtriser la téléportation, ce qui est très certainement à l'origine de cette légende.  
Josef faisait partie des rares d'entre eux à posséder cette faculté, dont il n'usait qu'avec une extrême parcimonie. Il avait toujours suivi les conseils avisés de son créateur, évitant toute ostentation de ses pouvoirs surnaturels pour mieux se fondre parmi les humains et surprendre ses ennemis, et sa longévité attestait s'il en était besoin le fondement de l'adage populaire « prudence est mère de sûreté ».

Dès leur transformation, les vampires acquièrent des sens, une vitesse et une force physique sur-développés, et la capacité de régénérer les parties endommagées de leur organisme, mais d'autres capacités se développent au fil du temps et plus ils avancent en âge et plus leurs pouvoirs grandissent. Après quatre siècles, Josef était l'un des plus anciens de son espèce dans le nouveau monde, et seule une poignée d'entre eux sur terre pouvaient se vanter d'avoir dépassé les cinq cents ans.  
Ce soir-là, il s'en était fallu de très peu, et nombre de vampire plus jeunes y auraient laissé leur peau, à l'instar de Tim et Dan. Le feu est une des rares choses pouvant venir définitivement à bout de leur espèce, et l'explosion avait été d'une telle puissance, que dans la fraction de seconde qu'il avait mis à se dématérialiser, ses vêtements, ses cheveux et une grande partie de sa peau avaient eu le temps de brûler complètement, et lorsqu'il s'était rematérialisé chez Mick, quelques instants plus tard, il était en piteux état. L'appartement était vide, Mick était certainement en route pour les rejoindre comme convenu, il allait avoir une sacré surprise!  
La douleur était intolérable et il lui avait fallu toute la force de sa volonté pour parvenir à rester assez concentré pour pouvoir atteindre son objectif. Tel un zombie calciné, il s'était trainé vers la cuisine et son "garde-manger" secret. Quelques poches de sang plus tard, il allait déjà beaucoup mieux, la souffrance devenait supportable et sa peau s'était presque entièrement reconstituée, quelques heures de repos dans le congélateur de son ami avaient fini de régler le problème physique, mais l'impact psychologique avait été plus important, et pour la première fois depuis plus d'un demi-siècle, il se sentait totalement désorienté.

Au travers de son sommeil, il avait perçu l'arrivée de Beth, mais il n'avait pas bougé, même lorsqu'elle avait frappé à la porte et qu'il avait ensuite compris qu'elle s'installait dans le couloir pour attendre Mick. Beth ne représentait pas un danger. Lorsqu'il avait entendu la voiture du détective s'immobiliser au bas de l'immeuble, il s'était levé et avait enfilé la robe de chambre de son ami, et cédant à son sens du théâtral, était allé s'installer derrière son bureau, afin de pouvoir jouir de sa réaction lorsqu'il entrerait dans la pièce.  
La présence devant sa porte de la femme qu'il aimait avait empêché Mick de se rendre compte qu'il avait un autre visiteur, il était en outre manifestement fragilisé par les événements de la soirée et il avait laissé son désespoir s'exprimer entre les bras de la jeune femme.  
Mick était son meilleur, son seul véritable ami, depuis plus de cinquante ans, depuis qu'il avait quitté New-York pour venir s'installer à Los Angeles, et il avait été beaucoup plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué en surprenant les quelques mots qu'il avait échangés avec Beth avant d'entrer. Le chagrin de celui-ci lui avait fait réaliser à quel point son ami comptait aussi pour lui et pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, il avait ressenti dans sa poitrine cette boule douloureuse, que les humains pouvaient au moins soulager avec des larmes. Derrière son sourire, l'émotion était encore visible sur son visage lorsque les deux jeunes gens s'étaient figés, bouche bée, en le découvrant en vie. Il avait tenté de jouer de son ironie habituelle pour dégeler l'atmosphère, mais cette fois, le cœur n'y était pas, les sentiments avaient pris le dessus pendant un instant. Même Beth, qui ne le connaissait pourtant qu'à peine, avait écrasé une larme en lui adressant un sourire soulagé alors que Mick le serrait dans ses bras, et il en avait été inexplicablement touché, il commençait à vraiment apprécier cette jeune femme aussi belle que courageuse et déterminée. Son principal défaut, en fait, était d'être humaine…

**…**

Après le départ de ses amis, il se laissa aller dans le canapé du salon. Il se sentait infiniment las. Après avoir vécu tout ce temps, traversé tous ces siècles, vécu toutes ces choses, il se sentait parfois infiniment vieux et l'envie d'en finir avec tout ça lui traversait parfois l'esprit. Alors quel était cet instinct de conservation, cette pulsion de vie propre aux êtres de son espèce qui l'avait encore une fois, ce soir, poussé à sauver cette existence qui pesait parfois tellement lourd sur ses épaules ?  
La dernière fois qu'il avait éprouvé ce sentiment aussi fort, c'était en mil neuf cent cinquante cinq. Après l'échec de la transformation de Sarah, son infinie solitude, comme un poids écrasant face à cette éternité terrifiante avait fini par le terrasser. Pendant plusieurs mois, il avait disparu de la circulation, errant dans les plus infâmes quartiers de la ville, toute dignité abandonnée, ne se nourrissant plus, espérant il ne savait quel miracle qui l'aurait délivré du cauchemar permanent dans lequel il survivait malgré tout. Un jour, ses pas l'avaient ramené devant la maison qui avait naguère abrité tous ses espoirs, il avait gravi les marches du perron, sentant sa présence à travers les murs, elle était toujours là, il sentait toujours pulser la vie au-delà du coma dans lequel elle était plongée. Un étourdissement l'avait saisi, il s'était assis sur le palier et avait du s'endormir, c'est là que l'avait découvert, au matin, le majordome qui s'occupait de la maison en son absence. Personne n'avait posé la moindre question, ils étaient royalement payés pour ne s'étonner d'aucune excentricité de leur patron, c'est ce jour-là que Coraline l'avait appelé pour lui demander son aide, il y avait vu comme un signe du destin. A Los Angeles, il avait retrouvé Mick, transformé malgré lui la nuit de ses noces, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à accepter son nouvel état, il avait perçu dans sa détresse comme un écho de la sienne et l'avait pris sous son aile, il était devenu son mentor, et l'amitié qui était née entre eux les avait aidés à surmonter leur souffrance.

Ce soir, alors qu'il attentait Mick, les souvenirs qu'il avait voulu enfouir à jamais étaient remontés en tourbillonnant à la surface de l'abîme ou il croyait les avoir ensevelis.

Grand Central Station , New York, printemps 1954

_Le quai grouillait de monde, il détestait cela, trop d'odeurs mêlées, trop de sang bouillonnant dans leurs veines, même à son âge et avec le self-control qu'il avait développé depuis trois cent cinquante ans, la pulsion était encore très difficile à contenir au milieu d'une telle foule, et même s'il avait pris la précaution de se nourrir juste avant de venir, il sentait monter la Faim en lui. Il sentit le tiraillement familier dans sa mâchoire, il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux un instant, contrôlant sa respiration pour reprendre le contrôle. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se sentit littéralement happé dans le gouffre du temps. « __Erzebeth__ ! »__(1)__le nom que ses lèvres formèrent silencieusement, il ne l'avait plus prononcé depuis plus de trois siècles. Son regard rencontra le sien et elle lui sourit, avec Son sourire. Les jambes en coton, il n'osait plus avancer ne serait-ce que d'un pas de peur de s'écrouler, et un vertige aussi soudain que bref faillit avoir raison de lui lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui. _

- … _feu ?_

_Il n'avait pas entendu le début de la question, mais il réussit à se ressaisir un peu et remarqua la cigarette au bout de ses doigts._

_- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne fume pas._

_- Oh ! eh bien je suppose que ce doit être un signe._

_- Un signe ?_

_- Je sais bien que c'est une mauvaise habitude, et j'avais décidé que si la personne à qui je m'adresserais n'avait pas de feu, j'arrêterais… Voilà qui est fait. Ajouta-t-elle en jetant cigarette et paquet dans une poubelle. « Je dois aussi avouer que j'espérais que cela ne se produirait pas », poursuivit-elle avec une petite grimace._

_- Si je puis me permettre, c'est une excellente décision, puis-je vous offrir un verre pour fêter ça ?_

_Elle avait accepté et c'était ainsi que tout avait commencé. Il en avait même oublié le riche homme d'affaires qu'il était venu attendre à sa descente du train, qui risquait de considérer Charles Fitzgerald comme un partenaire bien peu fiable.__  
Elle avait apporté un vent de fraicheur et de fantaisie qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps dans sa vie solitaire, et lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte du danger, il était déjà trop tard. Il y avait vu un signe du destin, plus le temps passait, et plus il était persuadé que l'univers la lui avait rendue, comme une rédemption après tous ces siècles de purgatoire. Il avait voulu lui donner tout ce que Jozsef n'avait pas pu offrir autrefois à Erzebeth, la richesse, la sécurité, la douceur d'une vie facile, pour elle, qui avait accepté de tout abandonner, de tout perdre, y compris sa vie par amour pour lui, il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Son cœur se déchirait à chaque fois qu'il plongeait les yeux dans la clarté de son regard, mais il ne voulait pas penser à l'avenir qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir ensemble, il vivait dans le présent, sa principale préoccupation était de lui cacher sa véritable nature.  
Il avait cru que le bonheur était peut-être possible lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle savait. Elle avait tout découvert, et elle avait accepté l'inacceptable. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu le rejoindre, il avait été comme étourdi, mais il avait trouvé la force de refuser, il connaissait le prix de l'éternité, cadeau empoisonné qu'il portait comme un fardeau depuis trois siècles et demi, elle était si jeune, si fragile, pour elle, il voulait la liberté, la possibilité de vivre pleinement, de choisir de le quitter même, si elle le désirait, mais elle avait insisté tant et tant qu'à la fin, il avait cédé, il avait promis, pensant qu'il pourrait la raisonner un peu plus tard, lui faire abandonner ce caprice. Hélas, elle l'avait pris de vitesse__(2)__ et il n'avait pu faire autrement que de tenir sa parole, et l'univers l'avait trahi une deuxième fois._

Un frisson le secoua, il avait bien failli perdre la raison à ce moment-là, et finalement, il était heureux que l'abattement ait alors pris le dessus sur la rage, qui sait les dégâts qu'il aurait pu commettre ! Il n'était pas un ange bien sûr, et avait souvent ôté la vie, pour se défendre ou pour se nourrir, sans en éprouver plus de remords que çà, mais il n'avait jamais tué pour le plaisir, il faisait généralement en sorte qu'on lui offre volontairement ce qu'il aurait de toute façon pu prendre par la force, et au cours des siècles, il avait plus souvent semé l'amour que la haine sur son passage.  
Il devait réagir, se laisser aller à broyer des souvenirs et des idées noires ne lui valait rien, Mick et Beth ne reviendraient pas avant plusieurs heures et il n'avait pas sommeil. Il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de sa villa, deux ou trois de ses freshies préférées l'aideraient à passer le temps, tout en lui fournissant « à la source » le petit reconstituant dont il avait besoin pour retrouver toutes ses forces…et il pressentait qu'il en aurait besoin dans un avenir très prochain.  
La vision d'un visage radieux au regard lumineux s'imposa encore une fois à lui, il devait à tout prix protéger son secret, son bien le plus précieux, il allait devoir revenir sur le lieu de l'explosion.

**FIN**

_(1)Voir « la nuit où je suis mort » sur FF .net_

_(2)Voir « tempus fugit – le chemin de la rédemption » sur lilouspace .fr/fics (sans l'espace avant le point)  
_

* * *

**Un très grand merci aux "rewievers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le coeur y est!**


End file.
